


Big Brother and Sister

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You and Seb tell the kids they are having a baby sibling
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Big Brother and Sister

The train was full as you and Seb got back on, returning home from the doctor’s office. It took a minute but he managed to find you a seat, you of course promptly refused to sit on. If he could stand you could. You were pregnant, not sick which you reminded him and having just hit your second trimester, you were barely even showing yet. It just looked like you had eaten a few too many cupcakes which were a new craving off yours. 

Sebastian knew there was no use arguing with you so instead, he planted himself on the seat, pulling you down onto his lap with a goofy grin on his face letting you know he won. You gasped in surprise, but couldn’t prevent yourself from laughing as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling the sonogram from his pocket for the two of you to look at. He had done the exact same thing after your first doctor’s appointment when you were pregnant with Isabella years ago and he looked just as happy as he had back then. So instead of scolding him for forcing you to sit, you leaned back into him, letting him rest his chin on your shoulder. 

“3 months. Means we can tell people now right?” Sebastian asked quietly, kissing your cheek, making you smile. 

“Who do you wanna tell first?” you asked with a huge smile, turning a little to look at him. He was practically beaming with happiness. 

“The kids?” 

You nodded, laughing as he hugged you tighter against him. 

***

It took about 10 minutes from Sebastian returned home with the kids after collecting them from school and daycare, before he had gathered you all on the couch. The kids were little balls of energy and getting them to sit and listen when they just got home for the day, had been an ambitious you knew that. Sebastian did too but he was excited and you hadn’t tried to stop him in his endeavor. Instead, as you watched him try and fail a few times, you had taken pity and bribed the kids with cookies. 

“So…” Sebastian sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around the waist facing the kids. “Mommy and I have something we wanna tell you…” he started only to get interrupted by Alex. 

“Are we getting a puppy?” the little boy spoke with his mouth full of cookie. He had been obsessed with puppies ever since another boy from his daycare had gotten one a few days ago. 

“God I hope not,” you mumbled only loud enough for Sebastian to hear, causing him to laugh before shaking his head. 

“Afraid not buddy. We can go visit Uncle Chris and Auntie Rach this weekend though and you can spend time with Dodger,” Sebastian suggested, averting a toddler meltdown and making the little boy bounce with happiness, spraying cookie crumbles everywhere.

“Are one of you working Christmas?” Isabella worried before Sebastian could continue and you instantly reached out gently stroking her cheek. 

“Honey no. Daddy and I will never work special days. I promise. We’ll be home on your birthday and Christmas, all of us,” you promised and she seemed to instantly relax, taking a bit of her cookie. 

“Kay what is it then?” she demanded, causing Sebastian to chuckle and tug her hair playfully.

“Well if you two would stop talking for a second I would tell you,” he teasingly scolded and Isabella pulled a face at her dad with a grin. 

“How would you two feel about having a little brother or sister?” Sebastian asked, and the kids’ eyes instantly widened, looking from one parent to the other. 

“Yes please.” Isabella cheered, throwing her arms around your and Sebastian’s necks hanging between you, causing the both of you to laugh. You lifted her into your lab, hugging her tightly as she placed a hand on your belly remembering how it was before Alex was born. 

Sebastian frowned a little reaching out to tug Alexander into his lap. The little boy had a concentrated look of his face, and Sebastian gently ran his palm over his face as to whisk it away. 

“What are you thinking buddy?” Sebastian asked gently, as you and Isabella watched on, still cuddling. 

“Will I be little or big brother then?” he asked looking up at his dad, who smiled with relief. Alexander was a thoughtful little boy and usually had to understand everything before he got excited about things. 

“Well, both. Big brother to the new baby and Isa’s little brother,” Sebastian explained, and Alex frowned thinking about it. 

“So I can teach the baby things like Isa teach me things?” he asked. 

“We’ll teach them together. And I’ll still help you with things,” Isabella interrupted assuring her brother, who then lit up in a huge smile. 

“I want a baby then,” Alex bounced a little in his father’s lab, making both his parents laugh and his mother boop his nose. 

“Good cause we are having one in the spring,” you told the kids. They both started cheering and bouncing the couch, while you and Sebastian laughed. You leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around you again, resting his hand above your cupcake belly, kissing your neck and cheek fondly as you watched your kids happiness. 


End file.
